1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display circuitry of a display. More particularly, the present invention generally relates to a display circuitry for improving the image quality of the display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cathode ray tube (CRT) is provided as the display device of a variety of electronic appliances such as computer, terminals and television for displaying images and motion pictures. In the past, because of the cathode ray tube has an excellent image quality, it was widely used display devices. However, the cathode ray tube (CRT) display has the disadvantages of being large size, high radiation, heavy weight and high power consumption.
Accordingly, to resolve the disadvantages described above, the flat panel display (FPD) is developed. In general, the flat panel display (FPD) is classified into liquid crystal display (LCD), field emission display (FED), organic light emitting diode (OLED), and plasma display (PDP). Because of the liquid crystal display (LCD) has the advantages of being small size, thin, lightweight, low operational voltage, low power consumption, radiation free and environmentally friendly, it has gradually replaced the conventional CRT display. In recent years, the liquid crystal display (LCD), for example, the thin film transistor (TFT) liquid crystal display (LCD) has become the main stream of the display devices. Moreover, the liquid crystal display can also be used in a variety of portable electronic device, such as mobile phone, personal digital assistant (PDA) and other wireless communication devices.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram schematically illustrating a conventional liquid crystal display. Referring to FIG. 1, a liquid crystal display 10 including a data line driving circuit 102, a scan line driving circuit 104, data lines 106 and scan lines 108 is disclosed. As shown in FIG. 1, a plurality of pixels are disposed in the intersections of every data line 106 and every scan line 108. Moreover, an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) 14 is mounted on a print circuit board (PCB) 12 connecting to the data line driving circuit 102 via image input lines 16 for driving the liquid crystal display 10. Therefore, the image quality of the liquid crystal display 10 will be influenced by the layout of the connection between the image input lines 16 with the data lines 106. Thus, as the number of the image input lines 16 increases, the influence would be exponential to the resistance and the capacitance (i.e., a so-called RC constant) of the wiring of the image input lines 16, and therefore the influence would be very significant. For example, the driving capacity and the power consumption of the application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) 14 will be seriously influenced by the RC constant. Also, as the number of the image input lines 16 increases, the difference of the loading between every image input lines 16 will also be very significant, and thus the image displayed by the liquid crystal display (LCD) 10 is not consistent.
FIG. 2 is a block diagram schematically illustrating the wiring of a conventional liquid crystal display. As shown in FIG. 2, the liquid crystal display (LCD) includes n image input lines, n data input lines, m image driver circuits (n and m are positive integers), and a plurality of pixels, wherein the pixels are divided into m sections including a first section 202, a second section, . . . , and a mth section 204. The first section 202 includes a first section of pixels 206, a first image driver circuit 208 and n data input lines 210. Likewise, the mth section 204 includes a mth section of pixels 212, a mth image driver circuit 214 and n data input lines 216. Therefore, the pixels of the liquid crystal display 10 shown in FIG. 1 is divided into m sections including the first section of pixels 206 to the mth section of pixels 212 shown in FIG. 2. In addition, the data line driving circuit 102 shown in FIG. 1 is divided into m sections including the first image driver circuit 208 to the mth image driver circuit 214 shown in FIG. 2.
As shown in FIG. 2, the nth data input line is connected to the first image input line, the (n−1)th data input line is connected to the second image input line, and the first data input line is connected to the nth image input line. The number of line-cross overlap (the number of overlaps between the data input line and the image input line) of the first image input line is 0, that of the second image input line is 1*m, that of the third image input line is 2*m, and accordingly, that of the nth image input line is (n−1)*m. Therefore, the loading and the overlap capacity of every image input lines of a conventional liquid crystal display (LCD) are not the same because of the different numbers of line-cross overlap of every image input lines. Thus, the application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) is required to provide a variety of driving capacities to drive every image input lines. Furthermore, for two neighboring sections such as a previous section and a following section shown in FIG. 2, the nth data input line of the previous section is connected to the first image input line, and the first data input line of the following section is connected to the nth image input line. Since the difference of the number of the line-cross overlap between the nth data input line of the previous section and the first data input line of the following section is substantially large, a disparity of the rendered image will be generated between any two neighboring sections, and therefore the image quality of the display is reduced.